Lizzie's Adventures
by whitefire33
Summary: this story is just like Sonic X but different, there's a new character named Lizzie Beckersly and she gets caught up in all of the drama and adventures that the sonic x gang go through, please read and review! :  3
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie's Adventures Fanfiction Story

SX Adventures

Chapter One: They Meet

It's a regular, sunny day in Station Square. Many people are walking the street. Shopping, eating, etc. Except one person; there was one guy wearing a big jacket and baggy jeans carrying a small green backpack. He wore his hood up so no one could see his face and a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes.

_Okay, so far so good. Everything seems to be normal. Hope no one recognizes me. _The guy thought. A moment after he thought that, he felt the ground shake, along with a big explosion from behind him. He turned around slightly, stood there on the sidewalk while everyone else was running away. There was a bunch of smoke from the explosion, so the boy decided to hide behind the wall of an alley way to see what was going on. After the smoke cleared a bit, the boy heard an evil laugh. He knew that meant trouble; and he knew exactly who it was. Above the smoke there was some sort of egg shaped carrier floating. Inside the carrier was a fat guy wearing a red and black jumpsuit. He had no hair, but a huge orange mustache and wore goggles on his head. He started to scan the area, not seeing the boy behind the wall. He started to play with the control pad in the carrier a bit. After he was done playing with the monitor, the machine started to say

"Scanning the area; target acquired. Chaos Emerald is near." A couple more buttons were pushed and then the computer announces "Fire." Shortly after, laser beams start shooting out of the machine heading right towards for the boy behind the wall. The explosion was minor but managed to shock the kid. The spot on the wall where he was gone and he was now on the ground, a bit dirty. But, his hood was off his head; and you could see his face now; well now I should say that you could see _her _face. The guy, turned out to be a girl in disguise. She had blonde hair, tied up with a rubber band, had brown eyes, and had fair skin.

"Eggman! What do you want?" The girl said angrily.

The egg carrier after the explosion swooped down to where the mystery girl was and started to laugh.

"Ah Hah! I finally caught you. You think that you could hide from me forever. Now, give me the Chaos Emerald." The girl looked up and smirked. She dug through her pocket and took out a huge, bright green, emerald. She started to toss it in the air.

"Oh, you mean this?" Taunting him with it, she continues. "Oh please, like I would give it back to you." She puts it back in her pocket. Eggman starts to turn bright red in frustration. He looks down at the monitor and pushes a button and a mechanical arm popped out the side of the floating egg carrier. The girl looked up and started to run. But the arm was too fast and grabbed her ankle after she ran about 4 feet. When it grabbed her ankle, she fell to the ground and got more dust on her and a scrape on her hand when she landed. She tries to pull at the mechanical arm's grip but it wouldn't budge. She kept one hand there while looking up at Eggman. He starts to laugh and presses yet another button that starts to pull her towards him, slowly. The girl was in so much pain.

"What are you going to do now Lizzie? There's no one here to save you this time." The girl now known as Lizzie screams in pain. All of a sudden, he hand started to glow bright green. The arm then broke under her hand. She got up quickly almost falling back down and ran as fast as she could without asking questions about what happened. Eggman just floated there, flabbergasted. His mouth dropped to his lap. He then returned to reality and realized that she was out of sight.

Lizzie was running, no sprinting; not knowing where she was going. She didn't know how to get around the city that much. She has only been there a couple of times. She turns her head back for a second and saw Eggman gradually catching up to her. She then made a quick stop to turn right. When she did, she realized it was a dead end. She was doomed. She was hesitating on what to do. At that moment, a shadow appeared on the brick wall that she was facing. She turns around to see Eggman smiling evilly. He then started to laugh manically and says

"I got you now. There's no escape this time." He was slowly approaching Lizzie. She was backing up slightly, but tripped over a tin can that was left on the ground and landed on her butt. She started crawling backwards until she was up against the wall. Now she was totally doomed. She then stuck out her hand trying to see if she could do what she did before. But nothing happened. He was now 5 feet away from her with two mechanical arms now ready to grab her. She blocked herself with her arms and she shut her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen to her. Before Eggman could get his mechanical arms around her, a blue flash flew from out of nowhere and swooped down and grabbed poor Lizzie. She didn't realize yet that she was just saved by the mysterious hero yet because she was so terrified. Eggman during that blinked and didn't see Lizzie anymore. He started to turn redder and redder every second. He let out of all of his anger screaming,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lizzie realized that nothing had happened to her yet. So she started to open her eyes slightly. She was squinting. She didn't see anything though, since her eyes were blurry. She put her arms down and opened her eyes more. She could see that she was moving. _But, how?_ She asked herself. She then felt a pair of hands that were placed on her back and under her legs. She glanced at the hands. They were abnormally big and covered with white gloves. She then turned her head to the right and felt a furry chest. The chest was peach, fuzzy, and warm. She could hear the pounding of the mystery hero's heart beating. From the chest, she went up and saw a face. She saw a hedgehog; a blue hedgehog; at least that what she thought it looked like. And it was carrying her, at the speed of light? This was so overwhelming for her that she fainted.

A few hours later she reawakened on the outskirts of town still with her eyes closed. Still a little dazed, she slowly opened her eyes and was startled when she didn't recognize the area. She then opened her eyes wide and started to pant loudly. She had the weirdest dream. She was running from Eggman, and then all of a sudden, something or someone saved her. She was trying to remember. She tried to get up, but fell right back down again. Her ankle that was clamped by one of Eggman's mechanical arms was killing her.

"Are you okay?" A male voice said.

"Yea, I'm fi-" she couldn't say anymore because when she was speaking, she was looking at the direction from where the voice came and saw herself staring at a blue hedgehog on a rock. Talking? _So it wasn't a dream,_ Lizzie thought. She felt through her pocket and felt the warm energy coming from the emerald. She didn't take it out but wanted to make sure she didn't lose it. She looked back up at the hedgehog, confused. During that, the hedgehog jumped off the rock not moving from his spot. Lizzie got up slowly, still staring at the creature that saved her. She saw that they were around the same height (Lizzie being a bit taller). He was a solid azure blue with three spikes on his head slicked back. He had a small tail and wore red and white running shoes with a gold buckle on each shoe. Besides that, he wore no clothes. After a long awkward silence and the staring was done with, the hedgehog asked

"So, what's your name?" Lizzie, still shocked he could talk started to answer shyly.

"I'm Li-" Once again she could not finish a sentence except this time when she was walking over to him while talking forgetting that her ankle hurt, she started to fall to the ground. The hedgehog was fast and caught her before she did.

"Whoa, easy there." He said. Lizzie looked up, turning a bit pink. _Why am I blushing? This is ridiculous, _Lizzie thought. The hedgehog seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing. She got back up, with the help from the hedgehog and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. She then finished

"Lizzie, I'm Lizzie Beckersly. Do you have a name?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He stuck out his hand and Lizzie shook it. She felt a spark when her hand touched his hand and by the look on his face, so did Sonic. They both took their hands away quickly. Lizzie started blushing a bit more than before. Sonic even started to blush a bit, but less than Lizzie. Again, there was an awkward silence. This time, Lizzie broke the silence saying

"Uh, thanks for saving me back there." Sonic looked up at her and said "No problem. So how did you get tangled up with Eggman in the first place?" Lizzie's face light up at the question. "Wait, you know Eggman too?" She asked. "I asked you first." Sonic said. Lizzie took a small pause, reflecting. Sonic nudged her a bit after a while reminding her about the question.

"Sorry…Well, actually, I've known Eggman ever since I was five. He came barging into my house; asking for my dad's technology to help make his robots. My dad has a lot of neat gadgets since he's the director of the CIA. Anyway, my father refused and because of that Eggman became furious. Out of anger, he took me away from my family, as punishment for not helping him. He got the whole CIA to help look for me. But they couldn't find me because Eggman took me back to his world, called Mobious. I was held captive in his headquarters for a couple of months, slowly losing of hope of returning home. That's when I was rescued by something. I don't know exactly what it was, but it sort of looked like you, except a bit smaller. After rescuing me from Eggman's headquarters, he brought me back to my family. Unfortunately, my parents didn't get to thank my savior because he ran off in such a hurry. I tried explaining to them what happened to me but since I was so young they didn't believe my tale. And after all this time, Eggman's back and worse than ever. Who does he think he is, barging into our world like that? As soon as I saw him, I ran up to him and took something from him. I don't really know what it is; all I know is that it's important." She reached into her jacket pocket and took out the bright green emerald. When he saw it, Sonic gasped.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic yelled. "You know about these? Well since I don't know what it is, here, you can have it." Lizzie placed the green emerald in the hedgehog's hands who just stared at it in amazement. Then in his head he said _Wow, she's brave, or insane; I like her._ She looked at Sonic staring at it. _Huh, the emerald matches his beautiful eyes; wait what? What am I saying? I got to snap out of it!_ Lizzie said in her mind shaking her head. Sonic looked back at Lizzie and said

"Thanks pal." He gave her his signature thumbs up. Lizzie giggled and nodded.

"You're welcome." Sonic then realized that she was zoning out again. He then looked up at the sun beating down. Man it was hot. He then realized that Lizzie was wearing a hoodie and dark washed jeans.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not looking too good? It's probably because of the heat…" Sonic said with some care. Lizzie had to admit she was getting a bit hot. It was around 94 degrees outside and the sun beating down wasn't helping. She remembered that she had a change of clothes in her backpack.

"Yea it is." Lizzie said fanning herself with her hand. "Oh, I just remembered, I have a change of clothes in my bag. Ummm…" While thinking, she was scanning the area to see if there was a place to change. She then spotted a couple of trees over to the left. She looked back a Sonic. "Stay right here. I'll be over there changing. Okay?" Sonic looked up at her and said

"Uh, okay." She smiled before leaving his side to go get her bag from where she was lying down before. She then went behind the trees to change. After a couple of minutes, Sonic was growing impertinent and he asked Lizzie

"Hey, are you almost done back there?" After a slight pause, a completely different girl came out from behind the trees. Sonic's mouth dropped. Lizzie was now wearing a spaghetti strapped light green top with a pair of ripped blue jean shorts. She wore a pair of Haviannas on her feet and her hair was now down and combed; her hair reached to the small of her back and was wavy towards the bottom. Sonic was so shocked on how she looked that he accidentally let out a low, slow whistle.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I look bad?" The 'new' Lizzie said.

"…What? Oh, no, no, no u look, (hard swallow) fine." _Very fine_ Sonic added in his head.

"Aw, thanks Sonic. So, um, I was just wondering, can you take me back to the city, please? I was going to meet with a family friend of mine at his house. I was supposed to be there (looking down at her watch) two hours ago." She said looking back at her watch to see how much time has gone by. "They're probably worried sick about me."

"No problem." Sonic said walking over to her. He then swept her off her feet. "Hold on tight!" He said to her. And they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's A Small World

So Sonic and Lizzie were zipping through town. Lizzie was giving Sonic directions to where her family friend's house was.

"Okay, so next take a right up there, and it's the third house on the right, you can't miss it; it's huge!" Sonic for some reason had this feeling like he knew what house the two of them were going to. When Sonic turned right, he said

"Wait a minute-" before Sonic could say anymore, they were already in front of the house. It wasn't a house though. No, it was more like a five star hotel. It was humongous. It was a white mansion with a pool, tennis courts, a long driveway with palm trees, and there were fancy statues everywhere.

"Your family friend lives here?" Sonic exclaimed while putting Lizzie on the ground. "Yup, my best friend lives here even though he's three years younger than me. His family and my family are great friends; and so are we." Lizzie said while walking with Sonic to the front door. "Wow," Sonic said, "it's a small world after all." Lizzie after ringing the doorbell twice looked back at Sonic and said "Huh? What are you talking about?" A man (him being the butler) opened the door and said

"Ah, Lizzie, Sonic, we were so worried about the two of you. Come in." Lizzie looked back at Sonic

"You know the Thorndyke's?" Sonic started to push Lizzie inside and muttered "And getting smaller." They both walked in. Inside the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The floor was marble, there was a huge staircase in the middle of the main entrance room that led in two different directions at the mid way point in the stairs. Again, there were more statues and some priceless paintings hanging on the walls. There were two doorways on the main floor. The left room led to the living room, which then led to the dining room and kitchen, and the one on the right side of the doorway led to a study. From the right side of the stairs at the top you could hear stomping. When the stomping stopped, there was a boy that was twelve standing at the top of the stairs that didn't split in two (making Lizzie fifteen). When he saw both Lizzie and Sonic, his face turned into a humongous grin. He started to run down the stairs yelling "Lizzie!" While the boy started running, Lizzie was running to him on the marble floor yelling "Chris!" When they met in the middle, they gave each other a big hug.

"Where the heck were you? Everyone was worried about you." Chris said still in Lizzie's hug.

"I'm fine." she said separating from Chris. "I got in a situation on the way here. But Sonic here came to the rescue." Lizzie said smiling and winked at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic welcome back. Thanks for helping Lizzie."

"Eh it was nothing." Sonic said scratching his head

"Hey Sonic!" someone yelled from the kitchen. Lizzie looked confused

"Who's that?" pointing the question towards Chris.

"Oh that's another friend of mine I wanted you to meet." From the kitchen to the living room to the entrance came a yellow fox. He was shorter than Sonic, and unlike any other fox, he had two tails. He also had red and white shoes on and nothing else. After what Lizzie had seen today, she wasn't shocked anymore.

"Lizzie," Chris started "This is Tails; a friend of Sonic's. He and Sonic are staying with me." Lizzie looked back at sonic then at the fox known as Tails

"Really, that's so cool. Well it's nice to meet you Tails, I'm Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you too." she said. They both shook hands and exchanged smiles. After that, Sonic remembered the Chaos Emerald Lizzie gave him.

"Oh, Tails," sonic said. Tails looked at Sonic, same with everyone.

"I forgot to tell you. Look what I got." Sonic took out the bright green Chaos Emerald from wherever he keeps things. Tails looked in astonishment

"A Chaos Emerald! Where did u get it?" Tails ran over to Sonic and took the emerald out of his hands.

"Actually, Lizzie is the one who found it." he said looking at Lizzie and same with everyone else when they heard that.

"Really?" said Tails.

"Excuse me?" the butler, Mr. Tanaka said

"Lizzie..?" Chris wondered.

"Yup. That's why I was late; because of that." pointing at the Chaos Emerald. "But how'd u get it?" Chris asked

"Well...," Lizzie started and the explained everything that happened, except about the glowing green beam that came out of her hand. She didn't know how to explain that to everyone.

"Wow!" Tails said

"That's soooooo cool!" Chris said

"Ms. Beckersly, do you know how dangerous that was? What were you thinking?" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed.

"The truth is I wasn't actually thinking." Lizzie said. That made everyone sweat drop.

"That's it; I'm calling your parents to tell them what you've been up to." Mr. Tanaka said heading for the phone. When he grabbed it, Lizzie ran after him and took the phone from him before he could finish dialing. She turned it off saying

"No! Mr. Tanaka! You can't, they're too busy and I don't want to worry them. I'll tell them when the time is right. And if they found out they would go ballistic and have the CIA hunt me down. Please don't call my parents." Lizzie begged with her puppy dog eyes. After a minute, Mr. Tanaka gave in and said

"Fine, fine, fine. I won't call your parents if you promise to tell them soon." Lizzie gave out a big sigh and said

"Deal." and shook his hand. After that Lizzie's stomach started to growl. She started to look embarrassed.

"Well you know what that means; time to eat. Does Ella have something for me to eat?" Lizzie asked Chris. Chris laughed a bit and said

"When doesn't she?" Lizzie and Chris both laughed and she headed for the kitchen. She had a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs (her favorite). She finished it quickly since she was really hungry. She went upstairs to the guest room and surprisingly all her things from the hotel she was staying at were on her bed. She unpacked her things and took out her pajamas. She wore a lavender tank top on with some blue tie-dye PJ shorts on. She looked at the desk clock and saw it said 12:34. As soon as she saw the time, she went to brush her teeth and then headed to bed.

The next morning she was woken up at 6:30. You can say she's not a morning person. Chris was waking her up; he was trying to nudge her. She was a light sleeper but tried to ignore him anyway. He started to get annoyed and pushed her off the bed to the other side of where he was standing. Chris couldn't see what happened but he heard a long moan. A hand went on the bed and slowly Lizzie rised up from the ground. She looked annoyed, her hair was all over the place and her eyelids were fighting to close again.

"C'mon Lizzie we don't have time for this you got to hurry and get ready." Lizzie just stared at him for a bit then looked at the clock. Her eyes were now fully open.

"Do you see the time? Its 6:30! You know I like to sleep in 'til at least 11:00." Chris ignored her and still kept nagging about getting ready. Then something he said finally got her attention.

"-you have to hurry there's a news report about something going on down in station square. We think it's Eggman." as soon as he said Eggman's name, Lizzie snapped out of her sleep mode and started to throw stuff out of her draws and closet. Before she started changing, she realized that Chris was still in the room. She walked up to him and shoved him out the door. Before Chris could protest, Lizzie was already done changing and started running towards the stairs. Chris ran after her. When she got to the stairs she didn't bother to run down, she slid down the rail, a much faster and a more fun way to get down stairs she thought. Chris just kept running. Lizzie finally got to the living room where everyone else was waiting for the news to start. Everyone stared at her when she barged in panting; she stood at the doorway trying to catch her breath. When she finally did, she was about to head for the couch but Chris still running behind her crashed into him and they both fell on the ground. When he was running in he was saying

"Are we to laAAAte!" he said with a thud.

"No you're just in time." Tails said. Once he said that, Lizzie pushed Chris off of her and grabbed a seat next to Sonic on the couch. Chris got up and went to join the rest of the family around the big flat screen TV and watched the broad cast.

"Good morning, this is Scarlet Garcia here in Station Square with a live report. There have been some crazy things going on. A man gone by the name Eggman has demanded for the mayor to talk to him." before she could say more, the broad cast was interrupted by a message from the fat guy himself; Eggman

"Please, allow me to introduce myself, I am doctor Eggman and I have some exciting news for you; exciting for me that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman empire. Resistance is futile; you will submit to my rules or be swept away like dust bunnies (more manically laughing)." The screen turned blank and he was gone. Everyone turned to Sonic.

"So what are you going to do?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll go fire up the tornado." Tails said in a hurry off to start his blue plane.

"So what are we going to do?" Chris repeated the question.

"You guys stay here, especially you Lizzie; Eggman already has it in for you." Sonic said. Lizzie just nodded; but had other things in stored. "Chris, you can tag along with Tails on the Tornado. I'll go by ground and see what Eggman has up his sleeves." Sonic continued devising up a plan. Without anyone realizing it, while Sonic continued to devise a plan, Lizzie walked out the room outside without Tails spotting her. She went up to an old man in a lab coat working in the garage.

"Psst...Hey, Chuck, can you give me a lift?" she whispered to the old man.

"Oh hi-" Lizzie covered his mouth with one hand and put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Chuck got the idea and got his keys to the car and they left before anyone could stop them. Soon after Chris and Tails left the house in the tornado to go to the Center of Station Square where Dr. Eggman was while Sonic was going to travel by land. Chris looked around in search for Lizzie.

"Hey Mr. Tanaka, have you seen Lizzie?" Chris then got a bad idea. "Oh no she didn't." "Oh I think she did. She always is looking for trouble. Come on let's find your grandfather." When they got to the garage, they saw no car, and no grandpa. "Oh no." "Oh yes. Chuck took Lizzie there. That's just like him. No wonder why Chuck seemed to like Lizzie so much, they both have a knack for adventure. We'll have to take my car then." they both ran to the front of the house to Mr. Tanaka's black Mini Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Eggman and Missile Wrist

Meanwhile in the city, dr. E was on top of the bank with one of his robots he calls Missile Wrist still laughing manically. He was talking/threatening the mayor of the city. On their way to the city was Lizzie and Chris's grandfather Chuck. They were speeding through town. The streets were completely deserted until they got to the bank. There were hundreds of people standing around, evacuating from the building, and running away. Lizzie jumped out of the car and said to chuck

"Stay here. If I'm not back in 30 minutes, tell Chris and the rest of them they're awesome." chuck nodded and Lizzie ran inside the bank. People were trying to stop her from going in but she quickly escaped them and took the elevator up to the roof. When she finally arrived up there she saw the robot. It was huge! Over in the distance floating next to the building was Eggman in his egg carrier. She quickly dodged the robot and ran over to Eggman.

"I gotcha now! Give up, there's no way you're going to win anyway." Lizzie said to Eggman, but he started to smirk. She then realized that the robot was right behind her and the robot grabbed her and quickly tied her up and duct tape was put over her mouth. She was then put in the corner to watch Eggman take over the city. Down on the ground looking up were two Mobians. One was a male red echidna and the other was a pink female hedgehog. The red echidna like sonic only wore shoes, except his shoes was red, yellow, and green. He also wore white mittens which had two spikes on them. The female hedgehog was wearing a red dress with matching red and white boots with a matching red headband. They were mixed in with the crowd gathering around the building. They seemed to be arguing.

"We have to stop Eggman, Knuckles why are you being so stubborn?!" The female hedgehog said.

"Amy," the red echidna named knuckles said, "Who cares for this town. This is their problem, not ours." the female hedgehog, Amy was getting angrier.

"Fine," she said, "If you're not going to do anything then I'll go do it myself." she stormed off running into the building

"NO AMY!!!" knuckles yelled running after her. She looked at Knuckles running towards her, "Humph," was all she had to say to him. By the time he was at the elevator, it closed on his face. He had no other choice; he had to take the stairs. He was the one to get up there first but Amy came out soon after. Knuckles looked back to see her and said

"What took you so long?" she then was seen holding her Piko Piko hammer which was a huge hammer that was red and yellow. She started to head towards the robot not knowing how tough he was. She hit the robots leg and nothing happened, not even a dent. The robot looked down at her and grabbed her. Knuckles cried out and started to charge after her until he started to hear a strange noise. It sounded like moaning. It was moaning, he looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a girl tied up with her mouth covered in duct tape. She looked desperate so he went over to her and ripped the duct tape off her mouth. She was going to scream but knuckles covered her mouth. He started to untie the rest of her. She finally got up. She was around his size just a bit taller. She was wearing a black t shirt with a saying on it, red skinny jeans, a belt chain, and black and white checkered converse. She had light brown hair, blue green eyes, and was a bit pale except where the duct tape was ripped off.

"Thanks for that." she finally said after recovering. He looked up and said "It was nothing." "Okay enough chit chat. We have to go save your friend. I'll distract him while you go grab, uh," she said not knowing her name. "Amy!" he yelled. "Oh whateva! Just go and save her!" and she ran off to the right while he waited for an opportunity to grab Amy.

"Hey tin cam!!" the girl yelled, "Why not pick on something your own size." She said bravely. Knuckles had to give her credit; she had a lot of guts. The robot was looking at the girl and lifted his arm that looked like a missile launcher and fired it at the girl; she held out her hands and created some type of light blue force field. The girl seemed to have been as shocked as Knuckles was.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." she said. _Wow_ he thought, _I was wrong, she's not gutsy, she's a dare devil._ But the shield wasn't going to hold forever, it was already weakening and the robot wasn't giving up until he broke through. Knuckles thought this was a good time to get Amy, since the robot was so focused on the girl. He unhooked the robot's claws and got Amy away from the machine. When they thought they were through, they heard a scream and all they saw were the shield shatter and the missile hitting the girl causing her to fall off the side. Knuckles tried to run over and grab her arm but he wasn't fast enough. So she was falling over 40 stories. Luckily there was someone that was fast enough. Sonic was witnessing it all and scaled the wall of the bank and caught her in his arms before she reached the 20th floor. She had her eyes shut and was still screaming. When they got back at the top, she was still screaming, and then she started to open her eyes and saw she was back on top. She slowly lowered her voice and looked to her right and saw sonic smiling at her. She was turning as red as Amy's dress from embarrassment and screaming so much. Sonic put her down asking

"You okay?" he asked kindly. "I-I'm fine. Thanks to you." sonic smiled for a bit but then said "i thought i told you to stay at the house?" Lizzie was about to argue but she realize there was another missile coming their way

"Well,--LOOK OUT!!" she yelled shoving sonic out of the way also jumping to safety far away from the ledge. Lizzie was starting to get tired of this. She looked over at sonic and told him to deal with Eggman while she took on the robot. Sonic was confused 'bout how she was going to stop the robot. Then he noticed that her hands were glowing bright purple and a laser beam came out of her hands and it knocked the robot down. But the robot soon got back up and wiped off the dirt that was on it. The robot was about to send out another missile until knuckles broke the robot's hand. Lizzie looked over at Knuckles and was impressed with his strength. Sonic was glaring at Eggman. Eggman was glaring back at sonic. Eggman then pressed a button which activated missile wrist's other missile and he aimed it at sonic. Sonic every time dodged each blow. He was even taunting the robot and Eggman at a point. Sonic was becoming bored of the game of dodging and looked up to see tails and Chris flying in the tornado. Tails then shot a small golden ring at Sonic and he caught it and he started to spin as fast as the speed of sound. He was headed right for missile wrist. When he hit missile wrist, he went right through him and in a couple of seconds it exploded. Before the explosion could hit the heroes, Lizzie put up a shield to protect them all. After the smoke cleared, the heroes saw Eggman all crispy. At that time, Lizzie was standing on top of the big radiator that heated the whole building.

"YO EGGMAN!!!!!!!!" she yelled, everyone looked at her, she formed a humongous light blue baseball bat like it was an extension of her arm.

"Batter up!" she called out and swung her bat and it hit Eggman sending him so far you couldn't see him land. "And it's out of heEEERE!!" she said while realizing that she fell off the edge of the radiator. Sonic again caught her but this time like they were doing the tango and sonic was dipping Lizzie. They both turned pink this time. They were looking into each other's eyes for a while. This started to get the female pink hedgehog to grow flames around her.

"Wow," Lizzie finally managed to say "twice in one day you've saved me. That's a new record." sonic laughed a bit and so did Lizzie. They in the same position for another moment until Lizzie mentioned, "You know you can stand me up right?" sonic then shook his head like focusing back on reality like he was in a daze. He let her up slowly and they laughed awkwardly. The female hedgehog couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Lizzie after being held back by Knuckles and Amy hit Lizzie on the back of her head with her mallet. Lizzie didn't react to the hit, but just simply collapsed on the ground backwards without landing on Amy. Sonic just looked at her and finally said

"What the heck did you just do?!" Amy just looked at him.

"I wasn't going to just stand there letting her take you away from me!" she cried. Sonic didn't understand, _Wait_, he thought, _She was flirting with me?_ He went on his knees to make sure Lizzie was okay. She was slowly waking up; mumbling something to herself. She fluttered her eyes and saw Sonic's emerald eyes staring at her. He kept on repeating, "Lizzie, Lizzie, earth to Lizzie. Wake up." he said sweetly. Lizzie started to moan. She had her eyes open this time all the way still a little dazed.

"Ughh what happened, i feel like i just got knocked upside the head."

"Well;" he started, "how about you let Amy explain what happened?" Amy started to look guilty because she realized that she was just a friend.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" Amy said. Lizzie was about to answer but then the heroes started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They turned out to be CIA agents. Lizzie got up slowly rubbing her head with her hand. She was now getting annoyed. They were holding fully loaded guns. The head guy it looked like said

"Freeze, don't move a muscle, there's no escape." everyone started to get a bit scared or annoyed. Lizzie was feeling neither of these emotions. She was expecting this. Knuckles looked like he was about to pound the living daylights out of them. But Lizzie put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said

"Don't waste your time with these guys. I got this." knuckles backed down trying to figure out what Lizzie was going to do. She started out yelling "put those away there's no need for those." They didn't listen, the main guy speaking again said "I said don't move!" holding up the gun to her chest. She wasn't scared at all. She continued, "I order you to stand down!!! Or else I'll get you all fired!!" she yelled this time much louder. The men looked confused, and so were the heroes behind her.

"You can't fire us, you're just a kid." Lizzie started to laugh "do you know who you're dealing with right now. You're talking to one of the top CIA agents." the men started to look a bit worried except for the leader who just fakes laughing "hah! Like you are" he said. Lizzie dug through her pocket and took out a badge and opened it up to reveal a CIA license. The men stared in amazement. "That's right, I'm 003. Oh and look at that," she said looking at the leaders license that was on his uniform. "i out rank you. So, I Said Stand Down!!" the men immediately listened this time and said "sir yes sir!"

"Come again?!"

"Maim Yes Maim!"

"That's more like it. Now i want you to leave this building and go back to your posts. Do I Make Myself Clear?!" she yelled. "Maim Yes Maim!" they replied. She looked pleased with herself now and said,

"DISMISSED!!!" the men saluted her and they went quickly back down the stairs.

"Hmph." Lizzie said and then she turned around to see the Mobians to be staring at her flabbergasted. She was trying to think of a way to explain herself but couldn't. Luckily for her, the tornado stopped in front of the building "oh hey tails!" perfect timing Lizzie said in her head running over to them.

"Hey, nice job everyone! Now let's head on back to Chris's place."

"Thank god!" Lizzie said looking like she was in pain. She grabbed on to the rope ladder dangling from the tornado and helped Amy and Sonic grab on. Knuckles didn't grab on.

"No thanks, I work alone."

"Oh don't be so stubborn Knux." sonic said. Before he could say anymore, Knuckles already jumped off the side and surprisingly was gliding through the air.

"Knuckles wait!" Lizzie said. She felt bad she never got to properly thank him and introduce herself. But the tornado was already off heading for Chris's house.


End file.
